


Twins.

by april_zephyr (April_Zephyr)



Series: Potter-Malfoy Verse. [16]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Babies, Bad Habbits, Crying, Draco is a little shit, Harry is a Little Shit, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Bad At Titles, M/M, Men Crying, Poor Draco, Tea, everyone is a little shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-07
Updated: 2016-12-07
Packaged: 2018-09-07 04:47:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8783743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/April_Zephyr/pseuds/april_zephyr
Summary: “Twins.” Harry repeated, “We’re having twin girls?”
“Yes.” Draco affirmed, “Do you have a problem with that?”
“No. Of course not.” Harry snorted, of course he had a problem with it. They were currently struggling with four children. It made no sense to add another two. He waved the waitress over, “Can I have a bottle of your strongest drink. Fire whisky’s acceptable.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, I was wondering if you guys would be interested if I wrote little shorts that revolved around the Potter-Malfoy children.

* * *

“Twins.” Harry repeated, “We’re having twin girls?”

“Yes.” Draco affirmed, “Do you have a problem with that?”

“No. Of course not.” Harry snorted, of course he had a problem with it. They were currently struggling with four children. It made no sense to add another two. He waved the waitress over, “Can I have a bottle of your strongest drink. Fire whisky’s acceptable.”

“What the hell is wrong with you?” Draco hissed out, folding his arms. Even though Harry was still shocked about the news, he couldn’t help but appreciate how gorgeous Draco looked. The fact that his husband was still able to wear a fitted suit made Harry wonder how he was able to tell that he was pregnant so soon.

“How did this even happen?” Harry queried, “We haven’t used any fertility potions and you have been making all the potions.”

“It was an accident.” Draco sighed, “I was making a fertility potion for Pansy and a draught of peace for myself. I mixed the potions up.”

“Oh Merlin.” Harry laughed, “I don’t even know what to say.”

“Just tell me that you’re going to get over whatever this is.” Draco started, “Because whether you like it or not there are going to be two additions to this family.”

“I think I’m getting used to it.” Harry smiled, “But I’m definite that your father is going to react a lot worse than I did.”

“Everyone’s going to react badly.” Draco frowned, “I really need your support right now.”

“You’re always going to have my support.” Harry stated, “I know I didn’t react the best. But I’m always going to be here for you and our children.”

“Good. Because I’m going to blame you.” Draco grinned, earning an incredulous look from Harry, “And everyone’s going to believe me because I’m the one that’s pregnant.”

“And that’s why all of our children turned out to be little shits.” Harry groaned, “You should be glad that I love you. Because I don’t think anyone else could deal with you.”

“Really? Because you’re the one who dresses like he’s always in the dark. That’s how bad your style is.” Draco pointed out, “And you are so oblivious. I don’t even know how you’ve survived this long without me.”

“Are we really going to start this? Because I could say so much about you.” Harry huffed, “Like how you take forever in the bathroom. How can it take you two hours to look like that? You wake up looking like that. And can you please stop throwing away my boxers? I’m running out of underwear.”

“Harry. You have a pile of socks right next to the laundry basket. How on earth do you get through so many socks in a day? It makes no sense!” Draco grounded out, “Also, what is wrong with you? You take up like 2/3rd’s of the bed!”

“That’s because you don’t move? You’re stuck in one position the entire night. There is a permanent imprint on the bed because of it.” Harry moaned, they didn’t even notice the attention they were gaining. Because they didn’t care about anyone other than each other.

“Excuse me.” A waitress cut in, “I’m going to have to ask you to leave. The two of you are being really disruptive and are making our guests uncomfortable.”

“Excuse us.” Draco said apologetically, paying the bill and leaving her a hefty tip. One thing Harry loved about Draco was that the blond was overly generous when it came to money.

“Sir. This is way too much.” The waitress stammered, trying to push the money back to him. Draco smiled politely before shaking his head.

“Keep it. We’re sorry for being disruptive.” Draco stated firmly, taking Harry by the hand and leaving. As soon as they stepped out, Harry and Draco were in a fit of giggles. This was something that always seemed to happen, they could never really stay angry at each other for too long.

“I don’t know how the kids are going to react.” Harry said aloud, it was the first thing that came to mind when Draco had told him.

“We won’t know until we tell them.” Draco answered softly, “I don’t think that they will have a problem with it, not that they’re all older and in Hogwarts.”

“There’s going to be quite a gap in age.” Harry added, “We’ve had all of our children close in age and it’s going to be completely different.”

“The only difference is that we’re going to have more hands to help.” Draco laughed, “It might work in repelling them from having children in the near future.”

“But who do we tell first?” Harry asked, “Our children? Our parents? Severus?”

“We tell our parents.” Draco laughed, “We’ll do it how we’ve always done it before.”

“Okay. Then I guess we should hold a meeting.” Harry stated firmly, in turn making Draco raise his eyebrows in a way that suggested that he wasn’t too happy with the idea.

“Now? Are you crazy?” Draco frowned, “No one’s going to agree to meet now. You need to at least give them a days notice!”

“We’re doing it how we usually do it.” Harry grinned, “First, we’re going to drop by your parents house. And then we’re going to drop by Remus and Sirius’ place. Then finally we’re going to visit Severus.”

“It's no wonder they hate us.” Draco groaned, “We’re always dropping in uninvited.”

ღ

They ended up doing it the other way around. When Harry and Draco arrived at the Black and Lupin household, Harry couldn’t help but groan at the sight of this Godparents. It was always disturbing to know that the people around you had an actual sex life.  
“This is why we don’t drop in uninvited.” Draco stated, it was clear that the two older men weren’t too happy with their appearance.

“What on earth would make you drop by uninvited!” Sirius hissed, glaring at the two. To be fair, Harry would also be angry if someone interrupted his time with Draco.

“Draco’s pregnant.” Harry said flatly, “We’re having twin girls. Just thought you should know. Bye.”

“Wai-What? Sit your arse down.” Sirius ordered, “You’re pregnant. Again. Why am I not even surprised anymore?”

“Because they’ve already had four kids.” Remus offered, “Maybe the two of you should consider a more permanent solution. A vasectomy maybe?”

“No. We’re not going to be that extreme.” Draco sighed, “I was thinking more along the lines of a magical sterilisation. Something reversible.”

“Those exist?” Harry asked curiously, “Wait. Can we not talk about this now.”

“What other time are we supposed to talk about it?” Sirius frowned, “Because the two of you keep refusing to listen to our advice and keep ending up in the same predicament. Pregnant.”

“We are so sorry that expanding our family is such a disadvantage to you.” Draco snorted, “Harry and I are perfectly happy with our children and we wouldn’t change it for the world. Now if you’ll excuse us. I have to tell my parents the news.”

“Draco, sorry.” Remus said sharply, “Having twins is great news. You and Harry are going to have your hands full. But if anyone can do it, it’s the two of you.”

“Thank you Remus.” Harry smiled, taking Draco by the elbow.

ღ

This was the moment that Harry was dreading. Having to tell his husband’s parents that they’re expecting yet another child. Not one this time, but two. He knew that Lucius Malfoy was likely to have a heart attack, and he had no idea how Narcissa was going to react.  
“There’s something I need to tell you.” Draco started, his parents didn’t even look phased and continued to drink their wine.

“You’re pregnant again.” Lucius guessed, “You’re not drinking any wine and you haven’t looked this worried in years.”

“You’re not angry?” Draco asked quietly, even though the blond was a grown man. He still constantly craved for his parents approval. It was just something that he was never really able to shake off. And Harry loved that about him.

“Of course not.” Lucius smiled, “Children are marvellous creatures and I actually look forward to meeting my new grandchild.”

“Grandchildren.” Harry corrected, withholding the urge to smile when Lucius looked at the two in confusion.

“You’re both having children at the same time?” Lucius asked cautiously, it was funny to think the man would think that they would want to get pregnant at the same time.

“No. We’re having twins.” Draco answered softly, “Two girls.”

“Twins! Oh, how delightful!” Narcissa sang, “Lucius! Isn’t that wonderful!”

“Yes.” Lucius said cautiously, “Great news.”

“Why does the idea of twins scare people?” Harry laughed, noticing how worried Lucius looked after hearing that his son was having twins.

“There are a lot more complications.” Lucius said softly, “Not many people are aware of this. But hen Draco was young, his mother did conceive twins. The pregnancy had to be terminated and Narcissa was unable to have more children.”

“I didn’t know that.” Draco whispered, feeling guilty. He had always pushed for his mother to have more children. And to hear that she had tried made him feel dreadful.

“Oh honey. It’s not your fault.” Narcissa smiled softly, “Your dad and I always wanted to have a large family. But Draco, you’ve managed to give us that. Not only did we gain another son when you married Harry, but you gave us all those lovely grandchildren. And we’re going to get another two.”

“So I guess you wouldn’t be opposed to babysitting the two when they’re born?” Harry grinned, trying to lighten the mood. Narcissa was such a strong woman and he was grateful that she was his mother in law and the grandmother to his children.

“Of course we’d love to!” Narcissa laughed, looking delighted.

ღ

The reaction that Harry was least expecting came from Severus. He wasn’t entirely sure what he did to earn the glare from the older wizard, he hadn’t given Harry that look in over a decade and the younger wizard couldn’t help but feel worried.  
“You’ve got a lot of nerve coming here.” Severus hissed, glaring at both Harry and Draco. He never glared at Draco, he absolutely loved Draco. It made no sense. Harry turned to look at Draco, who was just staring at his Godfather with watery eyes.

“I’m sorry.” Draco sobbed, the blond had no idea what he was apologising for, but he didn’t like the idea of his Godfather being angry with him. He wasn’t usually this emotional, it was probably something to do with being pregnant.

“I don’t understand what’s going on.” Harry said aloud, because he had no idea what else to say and Draco was currently making a wet patch on his shoulder.

“Oh Sev.” Celeste scolded, “Don’t be mean to them. Draco darling, are you okay? Would you like some tea?”

“Give him a decaffeinated one.” Harry smiled, “So why is Severus angry with us.”

“Well. He would be angry with the fathers of the boy who deflowered his daughter.” Celeste said nonchalantly, passing a cup to Draco. Harry was definite that his eyes were bulging out of his head. Draco almost dropped the cup, but just placed it on a coaster on the table.

“What. Which one?” Harry groaned, he couldn’t believe that this was happening. How on earth would one of his kids have the time to have sex?

“Scorpius.” Severus answered flatly, “So what did you come over here to tell us?”

“Draco’s pregnant.” Celeste stated, “With twins.”

“Nothing’s a surprise with you.” Harry complained, earning a laugh from Draco.

“I hope your child doesn’t breed like the two of you because I worry for my daughter.” Severus said flatly. Harry was definitely going to have to talk to Scorpius about this.

“I was definite that I scared him away from sex.” Draco sighed, finally taking a sip of his tea. The blond practically inhaled the tea. Placing the cup down when he finished the cup.

“Well, clearly not.” Harry snorted, “We’re going to have to have another sex talk with them.”

“Definitely.” Draco agreed, “Sorry to cut this short. But we have to get going.”

“I expect to see the both of you more regularly now that you’re pregnant again.” Celeste smiled, giving Harry and Draco a quick hug.

**Fin**


End file.
